


The beast within the mountain

by rarsa_black



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dragon AU, Dragon Billy, M/M, Magical World, Prince Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarsa_black/pseuds/rarsa_black
Summary: "Deal," he said hesitantly, and when Billy smiled at him flashing his sharp teeth he repeated himself firmly "Deal, deal, DEAL!" Steve laughed. He felt light as a feather, worry-free.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a poorly written Dragon au that makes no sense at all. I was bored with little time and came up with the weirdest shit ever, enjoy!

Prince Stephen of Prodigium gazed at the imposing mountain with determination. He took in the rough, uneven rocks and occasional greens blossoming in random places all around the hill. He acknowledged the white clouds that are obstructing his view of the top. It must be very high, he thought.

  
Steve had heard legends about this mountain and the beast that occupied its heart. Myths about princes, knights and men searching for glory were whispers in the kingdom. Tales of them never returning and disappearing through centuries were told. No one knew what kind of monster lived within the mountain.

The aboriginals, the ones that lived in their lands before his great-grandfather ruled called the beast "Fier breather" because it had set an assembly of hunters on fire when they came near to the mountain. No one witnessed the creature or knew how it looked like, but the whole realm knew that it was deadly.

  
This bit of information did not scare the brave prince. The prince had slaughtered in cold blood, went into war and faced beasts that made the most courageous of men quiver in fear. He was not fearful of a fire-breathing monster or a sharped clawed creature; he'd willingly face them than his own monster. The one that runs through his blood, sleeps in the room next to his and sits on the throne. The monster he's running from right now.

  
Steve clapped his hands then rubbed them together. "You got this." He encouraged himself and began his journey.

He climbed with his bare hands supporting his weight, pulling him one step closer to the end. Prince Stephen held the rocks with so much force and strength his hands began to bleed and his muscles tensed and strained. On his climb to the top, where he believed the beast would be he came across skeletons and human bones, burned flags that the prince knew dated back to a king of hundreds of years ago and substantial claw scratches on the rocks. His discovery did not dwindle his determination it only served to make him more persistent in achieving his goal. Steve will find the beast, or he'll die trying.

His climb went one forever, the sun rose and set, and the moon emerged alongside the stars before the prince reached the cave. The darkness had taken over, and Steve had fallen into the cave rather than finding it. The moonlight was not enough for him to notice that there was an entrance where he placed his hands for support, so he ended up stumbling in and falling face first. The racket of his fall echoed through the cave and Steve could make out the noise of clinking metal hitting the ground. It rolled, Steve could not see it, but he heard the small metal role in circles, hit his shoes and stop.

He looked down; the cave did not have better lighting than outside so Steve couldn't make out anything at all. The prince reached blindly for the metal thing and from touching it only he concluded it was a coin of some sort. Steve held it out to the moonlight coming from the cave opening and frowned when he saw it was gold, pure gold it seems. Stephen got to his knees and crawled his way into the cave feeling the ground for more gold; he found tones.

  
The prince's heart began beating fast as blood rushed through his veins. His breath shortened as he sweats and panics. It couldn't be, could it? Gold could only mean one thing and Steve had no chance against it. Steve rushed through the tools he brought along and tried to light up a flame so he could have a better look. He took the wooden stick and wrapped the gasoline damped clothe around the tip of it then tried with a lot of difficulties to light it up using two stones.

  
When he had a source of light, Steve took a look around the cave and gasped. It was stuffed with gold, jade and precious stones. Emerald green necklaces, sandy white pearls bracelet and amber red rings. The ground was loaded with pretty jewellery and valuable objects, one above the other until they created a mountain of priceless articles within the cave. Steve watched with wide eyes as the sparkling things never end. He was sure; there was no doubting it, the deadly beast was a dragon.

  
The prince had learned of them before, thousands of years ago they roamed the earth hurling one race after the other to extinction until they, themselves began to extinct. First, it had been the Dwarves the dragons burned alive and took their gold. Next was witches and wizards, they called them the Maiar and after were the Elves and Valar. Lastly, Dragons went for men, but they were scarce as it, the Elves have killed a generous share of them before being overcome that men did not have to try laboriously to get rid of them. Dragons were thought to be lost, or at least that was what the prince have read in history books.

  
Steve swallowed hard if it was true if there was a dragon here, he had no concern waking it from its slumber. It could be the end of his kingdom and the kingdoms next to them or even the end of his race. He had to get out of here before the dragon awakes or chaos will raise.

  
The prince turned around to face the entrance and almost crawled out of his skin. Standing there was a man around his age staring at him intensely. The cave was pitch-dark for Steve to see the stranger clearly. What he did see was enough for him to call him filthy. The man was dressed in an unusual way. His pants were cutting, like a second skin and torn in some places and his shirt was huge for his body, it was opened and exposed his front side, and the prince could see scars in several areas.

The man strode forwards, stepping under the moonlight and revealing himself. He was nasty, dirt smudges coated his skin, and his bare feet were covered with muck. His blond locks were untidy, and his blue eyes were cold. However, he was nicely built. He was average in hight with a fit masculine body and rugged yet handsome features.

"What brings you here?" the man demanded, advancing closer to the prince.

Steve permitted him to get near. He was not alarmed easily, and the man did not scare him, but he knew, no he felt it deep within his guts that this person that's standing right in front of him was not ordinary.

The prince froze for a moment; he had no idea of what to do or what to say. When he opened his mouth to let anything out at all, it came out in a whisper.

"I came for the beast,"

Steve didn't know who that man is or what his story but he didn't favour himself a raging dragon. Thus, whatever curiosity he had about the stranger or what he was doing in this cave were left unfulfilled.

"The beast!" the man laughed mockingly. The sound of his laugh echoed through the cave and Steve could feel the ground beneath him shake. The mountain of gold rattled as some of them came falling to their feet.

"You came for the beast, you say? Tell me human, do you think yourself a match for the beast?" he questioned. Steve did not like the way he spoke, how he called him human. It alarmed him lightly; he found himself agitated.

"NO!" the prince yelled, wincing at the volume of his voice he lowered it down.

"Well, yes," he frowned doubtfully. The man scowled threateningly at him for that response.

"I mean, I thought so, I believed myself capable of slaying the beast. But that was before I knew what it was." Steve argued. The prince didn't know why he was still here, talking to that man feeling as if he is obliged to explain himself rather than leaving the cave.

"Tell me, brave man, what is it?" The stranger asked smirking. It was a challenge, or at least that's what it felt for the prince. This handsome but filthy man was testing his intelligence. Did he believe Steve ignorant? No, sir, he shall not!

"A dragon," Steve whispered. His wide eyes looked everywhere as if he was expecting the dragon to appear just by acknowledging its presence. The man looked impressed; his blue eyes travelled up and down his body as if he saw Steve in a new light. But Steve paid him no mind he eyed the gold hoping to catch a glimpse of the dragon. One can not fight if they do not know the whereabouts of their enemy.

"Did you come to steal my gold?" the stranger snarled stepping between the prince and the pile of valuable articles. His eyes were deadly as he stared at the prince. He had caught Steve staring at the gold and mistaken the look of cautious for desire and it made him enraged.

"What? No!" Steve protested alarmed at the sudden change in behaviour. He didn't want any disputes; he just wanted to get out of here before they woke the dragon up. "Wait, that's not your gold. It belongs to the dragon!" he demanded.

  
A devilish smile appeared on the stranger's face revealing perfect shart white teeth that contradicted with his filthy appearance. It was extraordinary to see a handsome face, such as the strangers face turn into something out of a nightmare. Did he unlock the gates of hell? Steve found himself wondering as his blood turned cold. For at that moment he realised that this creature he's been talking to was no human.

What in heavens name was he? To what race of monsters did he belong? It was remarkable how human he looked and acted; Steve almost couldn't tell wasn't it for the sharp pointy teeth and the peculiar blue eyes. What cou- No, it can't be could it?

Steve gulped "A-a-are you the d-d-dragon?" he stuttered. No, it was not possible. He couldn't comprehend how a fire-breathing dragon could take a form of a human being. Something so vast and enormous shrink into this tiny body.

"You are an intelligent human." The dragon complemented. He circled around Steve, eyeing him like a prey.

"B-but how? you don't look......" The prince was lost for words. His heart was beating fast, and his world was spinning around him. By the King! What has gotten himself into? He should escape!

"I do not look monstrous? I do not have scales for skin? I do not have claws and sharp teeth?" the man- no the dragon continued for him, Steve only nodded. "Well, I can be all of that. But I imagine it won't be practical, and you can't possibly speak dragon, can you?" he explained annoyed.

"Speak dragon?" Steve squeaked out.

"Yeas, what could dragons speak other than that?" the dragon questioned unimpressed. "Honestly, humans and their narrow minds! Has the magic of this word died and left you a mundane?"

  
"Excuse me?" the prince said bewildered. "It was your kind that killed magic, do not forget that! The Dwarves? The Maiar? The Elves and Valar? They all vanished because your kind burned them alive!" Steve hissed. He was inflamed, how dare the dragon accuse them of mundaneness! They were the ones that killed all the wonders of the world.

  
"You do not deny a dragon gold." The dragon said.

For him, it was enough reason to kill, to burn all those people alive and make magic a legend. But were they better than the dragon? His father would do the same. The king he follows would butcher young and old, every living soul for a mile to add to his kingdom, a golden coin to add to the millions he has or for power. His father will put a sword through his heart if it benefits him in any way.

"I suppose not." Steve huffed defeated. There was no point in staying here any longer; his plans were ruined. Slowly he started to walk away from this human dragon creature and leave this dark and gloomy cave.

  
"How rude, will you not introduce yourself?" the dragon asked stopping Steve halfway. For a dragon, he was terribly interested in humans.

The prince rolled his eyes annoyed by the beast, but he can not deny him for fear of enraging him.

"Prince Stephen of Prodigium, future king to the throne." Steve replayed with a bored bow.

  
"My, my, my a prince in my humble cave? I feel honoured!" the dragon cried with fake excitedness. "Billy, the dragon, at your serves your majesty!" Billy exaggerated his bow mocking the prince.

  
"Billy? What an odd name for a dragon."

"I've lived long enough to forget my own name." he paused, feeling old all of the sudden "Billy seemed familiar enough." he shrugged.

"Oh, yes William is a common name these days." the prince agreed.

"Are you deaf human? I said Billy, not William." the dragon, Billy, corrected vexed.

"You know, Billy is short for William," Steve responded slightly amused. He seemed to have forgotten the peculiarity of his situation.

  
"Your names have names? How strange!" Billy said amazed at his new discovery.

  
Steve giggled, he couldn't hold it in. It was entertaining, amusing to listen to the dragons confusion from simple mundane things. Billys' eyes were on him instantly, taking him in with a lot of interest and devotion. The prince coughed awkwardly at the attention looking away.

"Well, excuse me mighty dragon. I must bid my leave now." Steve announced.

"Prince, prince, you flatter me. Mighty dragon? What wonderful title you have bestowed me." his tone was teasing "But leaving so soon? are you not going to slay the dragon?"

Slay the dragon? By the king, no! The odds of him succeeding were too low; he had no hope of surviving. Besides what for would he want to slay the dragon? The prince was not about to send another race to extinction. Steve wasn't looking for glory either; he had long achieved that. His purpose for coming here today was never to kill.

  
"Slay you? Why would I do that, now? I have no intention to meet my creator so soon." Steve dismissed the thought quickly.

  
"You puzzle me, human. What brings you here if not to kill the beast in the mountains?" Billy asked perplexed.

  
"A deal." the prince replied and continued quickly at the look of curiosity Billy gave him. "I was hoping to find Nephilims. Maybe Cyclops, Ogres or even Orcs to strike a deal with. I..." he stopped, embarrassed at his silly plan and petty reasons "I wanted them to kidnap me from the castle in exchange for whatever they desired." Steve finished with a light blush covering his cheeks.

  
"Kidnap you?" Billy asked laughing. "Living in a castle is not thrilling enough for you, Prince? Or is it not big enough? Perhaps, papa dearest does not pay much attention to his precious prince?" The blonde taunted him.

Steve went scarlet at Billy's words. His slim arms warped around his body feeling ashamed. The last one struck too close to home for him to be comfortable.

  
"You don't understand." he defended himself.

  
Steve recalled the times he spent in his youth alone in ill-lighted rooms trying to remember how his parents looked, guessing their eye colour and hair nature. He thought about the massive razor-sharp sword he picked up at the age of 7 and the blazing sun burning his skin while he trained in the arena. His muscles ached and his body bruised and broken after putting hour after hour of training. He remembers his cousins playing games and reading books while he wasted his years mastering the art of duelling, fighting his way to get his father approval but always failing.

  
His father never loved him, that was a fact. A fact he had long accepted. The only thing that filled the king's heart was his precious kingdom and shiny gold. There is nothing in this world the king loved more than power, not queen or his son and unmistakably not the castle whores and it was fine by him. Steve was okay with a loveless childhood and affection free life. He can digest being talked of like an animal and shown off as if he was a valuable object in an auction.

  
What he was not okay with, was not ready for was a buyer. He was promised, Princess Caroline. Sweet and young Princess Caroline who was younger than him by six years and her annoying giggle and shameless flirting who Steve was not interested in. He'd be doomed if he married someone so naive and childish, someone, Steve knew he'd never learn to love, a woman (in her case a girl).

  
For the first time in his life, he stood up to his father; he said no. The king looked like he has just been slapped. He rose hell and seven miles under. Steve remembered a lot of yelling happening that day and broken glass everywhere. It was the most extended conversation he had with his father and the first time the king laid a hand on him. But Steve held his ground and told him "You could banish me, disown me even kill me if you want but I'll never marry her or any women for that matter."

  
The next day, his father approached the prince and informed him that he would be wed off to the princess widower father, a king. Not any king but a fat ill breed king with no manners or brains twice his age. This time, however, there was nothing he could do.

  
Killing himself would only declare his father the winner, as always. No matter how hard he fought, teeth and nails he still comes out defeated but not this time, no.

Running away was not an alternative, his father will find him and when he does nothing will put out the fire he'll leave behind. Steve would be good as dead then.

As the ceremony day grew near his nights passed sleepless. Steve puzzled himself for a solution, a way out of this misery. He prayed a little and though more. A million scenarios crossed his mind, and this was the best he could come up with.

"He's." the prince stopped searching for his voice "He's doing to marry me off to King Fredric. My father sold me to that awful man as if I was no better than a horse." Steves' voice cracked at the end as tears gathered in his eyes.

  
Billy watched him unfazed. If the dragon had felt anything for him, any pity or sympathy, he didn't show it.

  
The tears he tried to fight fell, one after the other. His control, his self-composure all disappeared as Steve allowed himself to be weak. He sobbed and wailed for all the times he was torn open by his own father. For the times he bled while his mother watched. He cried for himself and the fate that awaits him.

  
"I'll make you a deal." Billy finally spoke.

Steve sniffled then laughed wiping his eyes. "What could you possibly want? Gold? I think you have enough already." he said looking at the piles of gold.

"Company," Billy replied locking his eyes with the prince.

"What?" the prince asked startled.

"I'll kidnap you from the castle in exchange for your company." he statted "You will live with me here until I say so and are obliged to keep me company and entertained," Billy explained.

 

Steve stared at the dragon shocked, was he serious?

  
"Deal," he said hesitantly, and when Billy smiled at him flashing his sharp teeth he repeated himself firmly "Deal, deal, DEAL!" Steve laughed. He felt light as a feather, worry-free.

  
"Does that make you my princess?" Billy smirked.

 


	2. Fathers And Sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Listen to me you ignorant brat. I own you, you hear me? I own you; you are my property!" the king hissed, spitting saliva on Steves' face "You do as I say, my word is the law. I am your god!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is shity, there is no other way to describe it. I struggled while writing it, honest to god it gave me depression! So many of you loved it so much and wanted more, and I couldn't deny you that so I squeezed my brain for something. I'm going to continue this story but on my own time. I hope you understand. I want to write something i love, and if I push myself, I'll end up hating it. Anyway, I hope you like it, its full of tension and drama!

A deep slumber took over the palace that night leaving no one at sight. It lacked the colourful herd of chattering noble ladies and malicious folks of the court. The castle nearly looked indefinite to Steve in all its quietness and strange stillness.

The clock had struck past midnight when the prince found his way back with his freedom insured. He strolled through the grounds of his home, silently saying his goodbyes with an open chest and a soaring heart. The wedding will occur within a week. Time is slipping through his hands; however, at last, his suffering came to an end making him a free man.

  
The prince said his goodbyes. He felt with his fingertips the bricks his prison was built off and gazed at all the royal portraits hanging on the walls. Steve scoffed at the pretended smile and snickered at their closeness in the drawing. In this image his father sat on the throne with his mother sitting next to him, holding his hand and smiling while their little prince sat by their feet. The picture of a happy family, Steve jeered at the thought.

If only the people knew their king fucked a harlot before the paint had dried. Or that his dear mother, their beautiful queen was extremely busy at the stables and could hardly be there for the portrait to be painted. If only they knew the king sleeps in a different room than his wife. And the voices they hear coming out of that room, the screams and moans of pleasure, they were not the queens.

  
His parents disgusted him; Steve could not stand them. They thought their authority justifies their action. His father was the king, and as such he shall do as he pleases. He'll fuck as many whores he wants and conquer as many lands as he desires. He'll kill and steal and burn everyone to the ground; he was the law. He shall not be denied anything or be questioned.

His mother was the queen, and as such she shall do as she pleases. She'll buy all the pearls and diamonds of the world and play with all the stable boys she fancies. She'll host a dance after dance overwork the maids, and no one could utter a word, she was married to the law. Standing in her way will sure give you the death penalty.

  
Steve despised them; moreover, he loathed himself more because at some point in his life, no matter how short that period was he had followed the same principle. He was The prince, the future king and he did as he wished. Steve was running fast towards destruction, his own and everyone else's. He toyed with the women and men of the castle, brought down other royalty and killed millions in the name of the king. The prince slew a monster after a monster never knowing his limits all in the name of glory.

  
The prince recollected his life, everything that has passed so far. In actuality, his life was nothing but a cruel comedic mess. It was ridiculous how his life began and how will it end.

From the start, Steve idolised his father or the bits he saw of the king at least. His father could do no wrong in little Steves eyes. The king was a god and Steve worshipped him. He spent all his childhood suffering in the hopes of being him. Just like every son, he wanted to grow up and be like his beloved father.

  
When he was old enough to weight things, understand the world and had his eyes wide open, all his dreams came crashing down. His father's true colours showed. They were pastel, light, and unclear Steve couldn't read him well, but he was starting to. Of what he saw Steve concluded that he would never, ever be his father not in a million years.

  
From the ruins of that broken dream, a new one bloomed. Steve dreamt of his father approval and spent a significant part of his life chasing it. The prince wore a horrible mask to please his father, to have his acknowledgement and attention. He crawled out of his skin and wore the skin of a monster just like his mighty king.

  
The black comedy came later, after years of chasing the sun and only getting burned. Steve, with a miracle, achieved his goal. The king saw him; he saw a vicious fighter and an obedient son who is desperate for approval, and suddenly his father knew his name. It was strange seeing the man who's responsible for his birth finally after all this time look at him as an equal, someone who is worthy of his time and the air he breathes.

  
The prince should have been happy; he was, only for a short time. It didn't take long for him to find a mirror and it took even shorter time to hate what he saw.

  
It was hilarious, after seventeen years of hardship and struggle. Seventeen years he's been at war with himself to reach this moment. The moment he worked so hard for, the one he dreamt of all his life. Steve had finally reached it; it was within his grasp, but he didn't want it anymore. He didn't want to be the monster in the mirror or the next ungracious king to sit on the throne with a stupid crown on his head. He didn't want it.

  
The prince wanted his own person, his own opinion, just his own. He wasn't cruel, or brutal. He did not seek power or control. Steve didn't want all the gold this planet could provide nor did he wish to be the king of the world. He’d rather read and fill his head with knowledge than go into war and set kingdoms on fire. He'd rather give than take, find love than fake it and be just than oppressive. Steve was not his father, and the rode he wanted to walk on did not meet his fathers.

 

Once his mind was set, courage never left his side. He was brave enough to acknowledge who he is and accept all the parts he hid away from even himself. Steve had enough guts to stand for what he believed in to say no to a lot of things. He finally admitted to no one in particular but himself that he was gay, he liked men and not women. It felt satisfying to be in touch with who he is, to hide nothing and accepting everything. For once he was happy, he was himself and nobody else.

  
When his little stroll was over, he decided it was time to retire for the night, or what’s left of it at least. Steve made his way to his chambers and in the process came across his father in the throne room.

The king sat on his golden throne wearing his jewelled crown with his crystal cane in his hand. The throne room was ill-lighted relying solely on the moonlight coming in from the window. He was in trouble, Steve could tell. He didn’t need to say a word to know his father was unimpressed with anything he had to say for himself. This night won't pass peacefully.

“The sun rises in an hour-” He announced coldly. His face showed none of his emotions.

“Two actually.” Steve interrupted after taking a look out the window; it was a full moon. What a lovely night to waste fighting.

The king gave him a look.

Steve shut up.

  
“You left early this morning, as the sun was raising and only returned now, where have you been?” He questioned suspiciously.

  
The prince didn’t have enough time to come up with a believable lie that could deceive his father, so he told the truth, some of it.

“I rode to the mountain in the north-“

“The mountain of death?” His father asked intrigued.

“Yes,” Steve answered. A part of him came alive with his father attention.

“Not much of a death mountain, is it? You are still breathing.” The king sounded disappointed.

  
Anger steered in the pits of his guts. The blood in his veins almost boiled with fury. God! This man feels nothing!

  
“I think not,” Steve whispered to himself.

  
“And what led you there?” his father demanded toying with the cane.

“I went seeking the monster.”

"The fire-breather?" the king sat up straight curious "And have you seen the beast?"

  
"No." with that his father interest in him was gone. It was hard to capture but so easy to lose.

"The rocks were too rough, and the clime was too hight. The sun was on the verge of setting, and I still haven't reached the top, so I retired home." Steve tried to explain; however, it was no use his father did not care the least.

  
The king sighed disappointedly "I should not expect more from a useless child. By the gods! My ancestors' blood is a waste on you, boy."

  
His hands were closed in a tight fist causing his wounds to reopen. It hurts, and Steve wanted it to burn. He wanted it to hurt so bad he wouldn't feel the ache in his chest at his father's hurtful words. Steve wanted to cry, scream maybe give his father a piece of his mind, but all he does is tremble at his father's feet. Not this time, his father won't win!

  
The king stood up, abandoning his throne. He placed all his weight on the cane and walked a couple of steps forwards relaying on it. He looked weak, old. The black hair he used to have lost its colour in time leaving behind greys of misfortune. His skin, once fair and smoothe now wrinkled and scarred.

  
He didn't need it. They both knew it; the king didn't need the cane to walk. He could do so perfectly well without it. He could straighten his back and shake the ground with every step. Time did take its toll on his body, but it did nothing to his might and power. Satan, himself quiver at the sight of the king.

  
Once he was in front of him, the king studied Steve with his eyes. He frowned in disapproval after taking in the state his son; the prince was in. Steve had smudges of dirt on his face and mud under his nails. Both of his balms were bleeding, and his pants were torn around the knees. The disgust in his eyes was not so hard to read.

  
"Look at you!" The King roared "You call yourself a prince? I would have taken you for a butchers boy!" he smacked Steve with the cane and scowled when the prince did not flinch.

"You are to marry a king a week from today. You have no talent; you are not strong nor bright. The only thing that makes you alluring is your beauty-" The king muttered stroking his son's dirty cheeks "and body." he finished in a whisper.

A shiver travelled down Steves' spine, isn't his father standing closer than he ought to? His ears started ringing, and Steve couldn't seem to catch his breath. His heart was beating, and his hands were shaking.

  
Suddenly pain shot all over his body. The king grabbed both of his hands and squeezed hard. His cane thudded and rolled on the floor beside their feet forgotten.

"Ow!" Steve yelped hurt. Drops of blood fell to the ground.

"I don't want to see another scare on your body, you hear me? They drop your price!" The king spat his words of venom in his face.

"I'm not a woman!" The prince screamed back.

His father gave his hands a final squeeze then pushed him back.

"Yes, you are!" he yelled "You'll follow your husband's words like an obedient dog and get down on your knees for him as you do for your god. Boy, you'll spread your legs open like a whore for him when he asks. You are no man!"

"No, I'm a man! I'm a man-" he stomped his feet stubbornly.

"Silence!" the king roared.

Steve shook as tears of frustration and humiliation fell from his eyes. He was a man; he is by the gods, He is!

"Freshen up, treat that wound and get some rest. Tomorrow you have a fitting for the ceremony suit and meetings for the wedding arrangement." He dismissed him with a hand gesture.

"No," Steve whispered brokenly. His hands warped around his body, protecting himself from the monster in front of him.

"Excuse me?"

"NO!" he yelled "I'm not a horse for you to sell for the highest bidder! I do not accept this marriage; I do not want a part in it. Let him burn in hell, no, all of you burn in hell!"

  
"You have no say in this." his father replied coolly.

"I will not marry!" Steve challenged, holding his ground.

  
The king lost his patients. He jumped forward and took a handful of Steves' hair squeezing as he brought his face closer.

"Listen to me you ignorant brat. I own you, you hear me? I own you; you are my property!" the king hissed, spitting saliva on Steves' face "You do as I say, my word is the law. I am your god!"

With every word, the king looked and sounded less sane than he was a moment ago. Steve could do nothing but whimper in pain and pray to escape this inferno he was borne into.

  
"You are nothing but a whore, do you understand? By the seven gods above, I swear on my honour, I'll burn you alive, you and this forsaken kingdom!" he laughed maniacally.

"You can't run away from me, Stephen, Daddy, will find you!" the king whispered in his ears.

"Fuck you!" Steve gasp out.

The king only laughed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> clearly, I didn't think this through. what do you guys think?


End file.
